criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Sluice Weave
The Sluice Weave is one of the protections of the harbors and has for many generations existed beneath the waters in Nicodranas. There are Marid and water elementals that help maintain the Sluice ducts, and occasionally help protect the bay if it is ever under attack. 'Description' The Sluice Weave is a series of tunnels that were installed that are responsible for guiding the water from the ocean to a series of small engines in the city that help propel the furnaces that the various businesses and locations that require that sort of intense power utilize. There are at least three entrances to the Sluice, one hidden in the city and two or three in the ocean. These tunnels function as intake tubes to bring ocean water into the Sluice ducts. The tunnels are mostly made of stone and masonry that is slick from the moisture. There is moisture that gathers across the stone, and there are streaks of color and minerals that have gathered on the walls over time. There are markers and the levels of the times the water levels were different. 'Ocean entrance' The entrance is forty feet below sea level and leads to a tunnel that protrudes fifteen feet out of the earth before it disappears beneath the docks and the city. The entrance tunnel is made from a stone piece that is different from the rest of the natural, slightly eroded rock. There is a five-foot wide circle opening that is guarded by a metal grate with ten horizontal, inch thick, six-inch apart bars, that are locked. The tunnel is sixty feet long before it curves upward where the water breaks after thirty feet where another grate blocks the way in to another tunnel. The tunnel goes on for sixty feet, before the tunnel opens into a square chamber. 'City entrance' This entrance is located in a small office, with a desk, a stool, odd stacks of paper, and partially melted candles. In the back is a trap door leading into the Sluice. 'Smaller chamber' This chamber has a singular stone support pillar in the center. It is filled with one-foot-deep water throughout the entire area. The chamber closes off and another tunnel continues for 100 feet and opens into a larger chamber. On the right side, there is a smaller grate, a foot and a half across, two feet across, with a dense cross-lattice of bars. It goes on for 150 feet before it meets another grate. 'Large chamber' The chamber is a large cube. It curves open slightly for about ten feet and opens wider. There are three grates similar to the entrance grate on the right, on the left, and on the far end of the chamber. In the center of the room are two stone support pillars. There are two platforms raised up about ten feet above, with a very small railing and two pathways that meet a few feet in and continue to the next chambers. The tunnel opens up into another small chamber that has tables and chairs, weapons, and close-quarter weapons. There are archways leading from chamber to chamber that have gated portcullis doorways that can collapse down with a button on one side. There’s a small sketch on the wall that outlines the layout of the Sluice Weave and a spiral staircase going up to two iron barred doors. Beyond the doors is another staircase leading to a trap door to the small office. 'History' ' ' 'References' Art:   Category:Nicodranas Category:Subterranean Tunnels